1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to improvements in luminaire devices. More particularly, the present invention is directed to devices and methods for directing light in certain directions and/or restricting light from emanating in certain directions using unique combinations of reflectors, collimators, refractive media, waveguides, and Total Internal Reflection (TIR) components.
2. Background of the Invention
There are ongoing efforts to improve upon existing luminaire devices in view of standards such as ISO 5035/7, which require, among other things, restricting light emanating from a luminaire to between 45 and 85 degrees relative to the ceiling-normal. Light rays limited in such a fashion reduce glare in the vicinity of computer screens, for example, thereby decreasing eyestrain and fatigue on office workers and, as a result, increasing their productivity.
Well-known luminaires include those described by U.S. Pat. No. 5,237,641 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,335,999, but the luminaire structures described in those patents have complicated structures or have other shortcomings that have yet to be addressed in the art.